freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Freezing Manga Story Arcs
The following is a list of story arcs from the Freezing manga. Main Arcs The main story arcs of Freezing. 'Introductory Arc' *Spans through Chapters 1–4 Summary Kazuya Aoi arrives in West Genetics to follow in the legacy of his late yet famous Pandora sister, Kazuha Aoi. He arrives just in the middle of the 2nd Years' Carnival. He sees Satellizer L. Bridgetand mistakes her for his sister. His disturbance allows Ganessa Roland to attack thus winning the rank of number one. Kazuya is greeted and welcomed by Chiffon Fairchild and Sister Margaret. Kazuya and Chiffon see Satellizer and Ganessa fighting again. Both girls use Pandora Mode and Satellizer wins. The fight is stopped by Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz, two professors of West Genetics. Kazuya plans to apologize to Satellizer but Miyabi Kanazuki intends to add Kazuya to her entourage of Limiters. Kazuya sees Satellizer the next day and follows her to the roof. Kazuya offers to be her Limiter but Miyabi interrupts and makes her intentions known about making Kazuya her Limiter. Kazuya refuses her offer, angering the 3rd Year Pandora. Satellizer defends the new Limiter but Miyabi beats her and has her Limiters harass her. This enrages Satellizer, causing her to beat Miyabi's Limiters and severely wounding Miyabi. Chiffon orders Satellizer to stop. Miyabi is given medical attention and Chiffon warns Kazuya that the 3rd Years won't accept Satellizer's action. '3rd Year Punishment Arc' *Spans through Chapters 5–9 Summary Satellizer fights 3rd Year Rank 7 Ingrid Bernstein, trying to attack her at a time where her Limiter is not present (in her dorm). Ingrid outclasses Satellizer in both speed and strength and almost defeats her until Kazuya interferes with his powerful Freezing. In this arc, Kaho Hiiragi recounts the 9th Nova Clash and how Marin Maxwell, Ingrid's very close friend, died to a type S Nova when she ordered the 1st year Pandora and their Limiters to flee while she bought time. After this occurrence, Ingrid rigorously enforces rules because she believed Marin died due to the 1st years breaking ranks and abandoning her friend. Kazuya tells Ingrid that Marine's sacrifice was not made in vain, and that it was an honorable death that any Pandora could wish for. Ingrid eventually comes to the same conclusion and stops fighting. 'Rana Introductory Arc' *Spans through Chapters 10–14 Summary Rana Linchen, a girl from Tibet, is given consent by her village elder to go to West Genetics in Japan and is told she can find her "Fated Person" there. Satellizer L. Bridget accepts Kazuya Aoi's offer of being her Limiter but still refuses to perform the Baptism Ceremony. She invites him to her room in a late schedule so that they can bond more and get to know each other better. Kazuya informs his friends, Arthur Crypton and Kaho Hiiragi, of the recent events. Getting over their initial shock and their failed attempt to make Kazuya reconsider, Kaho invites them to go the city for some Karaoke. In the city, Kazuya encounters the city's thugs but is saved by Rana. Kazuya buys Rana some dinner and meet up with Kaho and Arthur. The four meet the thugs again. The thugs bring them to a more isolated location. There, Kaho uses her powers as a Pandora to scare them off but the thugs take Arthur hostage to force Kaho and Rana to strip and they begin to sexually harass them. They shot Kaho's thighs. Enraged, Kazuya uses his Omnidirectional Freezing. Arthur is freed and Rana beats the thugs. Kazuya collapses and he and Kaho are taken to the hospital in West Genetics for medical treatment. Satellizer, who has been waiting patiently for Kazuya, is informed by Arthur of what happened. On her way to Kazuya's room, she meets Rana who tells her of her intention to make her partner. Rana is taken away by Arthur before a fight occurs. In Kaho's room, Rana reveals to them that she has six Stigmata which have been with her since she was born. Later, Rana and Ganessa Roland fight as a part of gym class, and Rana nearly wins, but is stopped due to the time limit. Attia Simmons, a 3rd Year, watches the battle from afar and intends to use Rana for her own purposes. '3rd Year Retaliation Arc' *Spans through Chapters 15–23 Rana Linchen wants to make Kazuya Aoi her Limiter, but he insists that his partner is Satellizer L. Bridget. Rana is approached by Attia Simmons, who convinces her that Satellizer is evil and using Kazuya to get out of a Baptism. At the academy simulation center Satellizer and Rana fight a brutal match, introducing the Double Accel, Wings of Light, and the Sacred Extremities Fist. Rana seems to emerge victorious, but Satellizer refuses to lose. Kazuya stops the fight, but a watchful Attia reveals herself and her classmates Rank 4 Arnett McMillan and Rank 5 Creo Brand. Arnett knocks out Kazuya, prompting Satellizer and Rana to fight, but Arnett and Creo outmatch them in High End Skills and fighting technique. Even so, Satellizer refuses to admit defeat, and her throat is slashed. Satellizer's early family life, aphephobia, and drive to never lose is explained through a flashback, revealing that her younger brother Louis L. Bridget and mother Noelle Alongrutch are the forces that drive her personality. Satellizer then rises, activating the Wings of Light herself and defeats Arnett with a Triple Accel. Rana rises and defeats Creo as well, performing a Tempest Turn for the first time. The third years do not back down, but they are forced when Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl arrive, the Academy Ranks first and second respectively. The Illusion Turn is introduced. Later, Chiffon orders Elizabeth Mably, the Academy Rank 2, to stand down against Satellizer, and Elizabeth calls off the 3rd years against the junior. '10th Nova Clash Arc' *Spans through Chapters 25–37 Summary Cassie Lockheart is introduced, and she is one of five Pandora who have accepted Kazuha Aoi's stigmata, known as the Heroic Stigmata. She feels weak as a Pandora after an encounter with Satellizer L. Bridget during their early days as East Genetics before Satella transferred. Satellizer beat up her Limiter, Levon Brooks, and Cassie came to stop her, but Satellizer refused to admit defeat and Cassie fled in fear. Four Type-S Nova appear on Yokohama Beach. The forces of East Genetics are sent to neutralize the threat. The Nova utilize a new weapon, the Particle Beams, which cripple several Pandora. Even with reinforcements from West Genetics, the four Nova prove to be a challenge. Only two are destroyed while the other two capture and assimilate several Pandora and escape into the sea. The Nova reappear in West Genetics and release the Nova Form Pandora. The enemy Pandora prove to be thought opponents but luckily Elizabeth Mably discovers a method to defeat them. The method is relayed to the Pandora's in West Genetics. In the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, Sister Margaret discovers the goal of the Nova which is to retrieve the crystallized body of Maria Lancelot. Nova Form Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius infiltrate the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. They beat Arnett McMillan and Ganessa Roland. Nova Form Milena proceeds further but Cassie remains to fight Satellizer. After a long struggle in which Satellizer enters her own Nova Form, Satellizer nearly kills Cassie but is stopped by Kazuya. Milena arrives to the chamber where Maria is kept and where Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl have been waiting. She is then defeated by then. The two Type-S Nova are destroyed and the Nova Clash ends. 'Siblings Arc' *Spans through Chapters 39–50 Summary Satellizer L. Bridget receives an e-mail from her older half-sister, Violet L. Bridget. Violet is now the manager of one of the L. Bridget's' resort in Bali. Eager to see her younger sister again after four years, Violet invites her to Bali and gives her permission to bring Kazuya. With no school for a week, Satellizer decides to go and takes Kazuya with her. In Bali, Satellizer is reunited with her sister as well as her younger half-brother Louis L. Bridget who was also invited by Violet. Louis has become a Limiter and has brought with him his Pandora partner, Holly Rose. Louis appears to be friendly and cheerful which gives Kazuya the wrong impression of him. Violet apologizes to Satellizer for not informing her of Louis' arrival. Violet intended for them to reconcile. Louis visits Satellizer in the evening and uses old footage of her being humiliated in order to force to her to submit to his will. The next day, Satellizer is confronted by Holly who has grown suspicious of her. Louis arrives and takes Holly away. In their room, an angered Louis slaps and rapes Holly. The next day, Louis orders Kazuya to stop his relationship with Satellizer and find another partner. Kazuya refuses. Later that night during a storm, Louis brings Kazuya and Satellizer out to the cliff. There, he tries to show Kazuya that Satellizer is merely his property. Kazuya, unwilling to give up, continued to defy Louis despite being beaten by Louis. Louis orders Holly to severely injure Kazuya but Satellizer steps in to save him. Satellizer finds courage in Kazuya to finally break free of Louis' control. Holly and Satellizer fight but eventually Satellizer wins. Holly, desperate for Louis' love, attempts to commit double suicide with him. But Satellizer saves them in spite of everything Louis has done to her. In the end, Louis finally lets go of his obsessive love for Satellizer. He reconciles with Holly and later on, with Kazuya. 'E-Pandora Project Arc' *Spans through Chapters 51–68 Summary With Pandora forces stretched thin, the Chevalier gives their approval of the E-Pandora Project despite Gengo Aoi's rejections. Several prominent Pandora from all over the world are summoned to the Alaska Base including Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, Chiffon Fairchild, and Elizabeth Mably with their Limiters. After meeting several World Class Pandora, the E-Pandora Project begins. The E-Pandora and the Pandora are made to have mock battles to asset the progress of the E-Pandora. The E-Pandora's are beaten easily though Amelia Evans puts up a fight against Elizabeth before collapsing. Despite the dangers, Marks Spencer orders the start of Mission-Synchro and the use of the Mark IV drug which is meant to stabilize the vitals of the E-Pandora during Mission-Synchro but has some bad side effects. The Mark IV is given the E-Pandora, Gina Papleton. She gets stronger but eventually experiences excruciating pain and undergoes Novafication. She escapes the laboratory in order to warn her friends but before she can, she is killed by Charles Bonaparte. The E-Pandora mourn Gina's death but are reprimanded for it. Elizabeth tries to defend the E-Pandora and requests the assistance from her family. But the Chevalier retaliate and creates a scandal which nearly ruins the Mably family and their business. Elizabeth is then tortured by the Chevalier. Olivia L. Bridget, Satellizer's stepmother, has a conversation with her daughter. With the situation turning bad and with the public, the scientists and the Pandora's losing trust, the Chevalier in charge of the project decide to dispose of the E-Pandora. Unwilling to die pointlessly, the E-Pandora prepare a rebellion. 'E-Pandora Rebellion Arc' *Spans through Chapters 69–81 Summary The E-Pandora break in the laboratory and inject themselves with the Mark IV. They become strong enough to beat the Chevalier Pandora who have come to deal with them. The entire base is put on high alert and the Pandora's are orders to kill any E-Pandora they see while Roxanne Elipton and her group are stationed in the Solar Generator. Having grown sympathetic to the E-Pandora, Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen save one E-Pandora from being killed by Julia Munberk. Julia puts up a good fight so Cassie Lockheart volunteers to fight her in their stead. Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya Aoi go off and encounter Amelia Evans who is on her way to Scarlett Ohara's office to gain evidence of her crimes against them. Elizabeth Mably and André Françoise, her Limiter also join in. The group encounters Charles Bonaparte and her Limiter Citroen. Elizabeth fights off Charles while the rest leaves. Elizabeth and Charles fight but the fight is in Charles's favor. Elizabeth is almost beaten but Andre encourages her to keep fight. He himself is also willing to put his life on the line. He creates an Omnidirectional Freezing field which holds Charles long enough for Elizabeth to finish her off. With both parties heavily injured, they retreat to the infirmary. Satellizer and her group fight off Chevalier Pandora and are then confronted by Chiffon Fairchild. Satellizer and Rana hold off Chiffon to allow Amelia to go off by herself, but they are ultimately defeated. The Chevalier Investigation Team are on their way to the Alaska Base. '11th Nova Clash Arc' *Spans through Chapters 82 – 92 Summary Amelia Evans is enraged when she discovers that Scarlett Ohara used the E-Pandora project simply as a means to further her research of Maria Lancelot's genetic map. Her emotions cause her to fully Nova-fy; she becomes an unknown Nova-Type and absorbs Ohara's developing Maria clones. Amelia (Nova form) emits physic waves that cause Pandora with high stigmata compatibility rates to Nova-y, with two fully Chevalier Pandora also fully Nova-fied. A resulting fight occurs between the Pandora of Alaska base and the three Nova forms. The Nova forms deploy Nova-fied Pandora (over 70 forms) and attempt to destroy Alaska base's solar generator. The Pandora, which include prominent Pandora from the Chevalier as well as the Genetics students try to stop them. In the meanwhile, Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen, now under the influence of Amelia (Nova form) continue to fight Chiffon Fairchild. Eugene, Chiffon's Limiter, tells Kazuya Aoi to communicate with the two through Ereinbar Set. Kazuya manages to do so and breaks the two out of their trance. The 3 Pandora and the two Limiters then confront the unknown Nova type, Amelia, as they are the only people that stand between her and the generator. Chiffon opens her eyes to us for the first time, showing an uneven line that runs down her pupils, similar to what was seen in the Maria clones. Chiffon demonstrates her true abilities as she is capable of Novalizing at will, levitating, deflecting the feared particle beams, and utilizing particle beams of her own. Her Illusion Turn completely negates Amelia's (Nova form) attacks. Chiffon, however, senses Amelia's rage from within the Nova form. She telepathically communicates with her to convince her to forgive the Chevalier for manipulating and using the E-Pandora. She fails, and Amelia causes her Nova form to collapse into a sphere shape and prime to detonate. Although Gengo Aoi orders all personnel into underground bunkers, the explosion happens too quickly. Chiffon absorbs the energy of the blast, but her body disintegrates as a result. She says farewell to her fellow Pandora and silently tells Ticy Phenyl that she will be the best suited to succeed her as President. Elizabeth retires to take care of Andre, who may lose his eyesight. 'Student Presidency Duel Arc' *Spans through Chapters 93 – 96 Summary With Chiffon Fairchild dead and Elizabeth Mably retired, Arnett McMillan and Ticy Phenyl battle it out for the seat of Student President. The battle ends with Ticy being the winner and thus the new Student President of West Genetics. 'Valkyrie Introduction Arc' *Spans from Chapter 97 - 116 Summary This marks the first Arc of the second storyline of Freezing. Under Gengo Aoi's leadership and Howard L. Bridget's financial backing, the once shelved Project Valkyrie is put into action. Five masked girls, revealed to be the Valkyries, fall from a helicopter and land in West Genetics' stadium. The girls demonstrate their abilities by defeating a Type-S Nova replicate. The girls unmask themselves and are call-out by name: Lucy Renault, Tiziana Ferrari, Christine Evora, Franka Porsche, and Ouka Honda. After the Valkyrie demonstration, a new team is planned to take effect: Platoon 13, which is meant to combine the Valkyries and some of the best Pandora with their Limiters. When Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget (with Kazuya Aoi) are added to the team, the two formally meet the Valkyries with Ouka being Kazuya's cousin and his fiancée, which takes Rana and Satellizer by surprise. World-Ranked Pandora Cassie Lockheart, Charles Bonaparte, and Roxanne Elipton then arrive with their respective Limiters. Together, all fourteen of them are slated to become members of Platoon 13 with the top-ranked Chevalier Su-Na Lee as their commander. In general, the West Genetics student body is jealous of Platoon 13 due to their special treatment, special training, different uniforms, and separate classes. In addition, the Valkyries and Pandora do not get along and the Pandora are not functioning together due to Charles' leftover feelings from her defeat at Elizabeth Mably's hand. Charles also expressed her distaste for the traitors, Satellizer, Kazuya, Rana, and Cassie, for their actions during the E-Pandora Rebellion. Charles carries this negative attitude when being confronted by Attia Simmons. The two girls talk, which escalates into a violent duel with Charles being the clear victor but still mutilating Attia when taunted too far. Charles is subsequently punished. Meanwhile, Satellizer meets Gengo Aoi, who has invited her to dinner with Kazuya. Things go south a bit when Gengo teases the pair and admits he knows about Satellizer's history. Gengo also confesses that Su-Na is his personal maid. Furthermore, Kazuya finds a family photo album, which contains a ripped picture of the Girls of Lab 13. To Kazuya's shock, Chiffon is also in the picture, but she has long hair, her eyes are open, and she is not smiling. The picture dates over forty years ago, and Kazuya becomes suspicious of his grandfather, who soon realizes that Kazuya had seen the album. The rest of Platoon 13 hears of Charles' outrageous actions and the rest of Team Arnett hear about the situation as well with Arnett McMillan silently waiting for the chance to attack. The opportunity comes when Charles is released. Arnett, Creo Brand, and Ingrid Bernstein arrive to combat Charles but are rebuffed by Cassie and Roxanne. Arnett quickly dispatches the two of them and fights Charles until they are stopped by Satellizer then for good by Ticy Phenyl. After the incident, West Genetics prepares for the joint-exercise between West Genetics and Platoon 13. When Kazuya goes to think about many of the recent events, he encounters Lucy, the silent member of the Valkyries. She, however, breaks her silence and kisses Kazuya relaying him information about Maria and Lab 13, causing him to fall, overwhelmed. He is helped by Ouka, who explains the little of what she knows about Lucy before the story moves to the joint-training exercise. '12th Nova Clash Arc' *Spans from Chapters 117 - 142 Summary This marks the first Nova Clash in the second part of the Freezing main storyline. The clash begins as a joint training exercise organized in the previous arc to determine and compare the effectiveness of the new Platoon 13, featuring the new Valkyries, against the pre-established pure Pandora-Limiter teams. The exercise starts well with the four platoons, led by Roxanne, Ticy, Arnett, and Miyabi, fighting dummy Nova and Platoon 13 defeats the first one. Though the fake monster's core is destroyed, it continues to operate, actually sending a frequency and wavelength below human hearing that resonates with the Stigmata, known as the "Voice of the Nova." Once an infinity symbol appears in the sky, black smoke covers the training ground, and all of the Pandora are forced to combat the black smoke, which embodies their hates, insecurities, and fears. Rana Linchen faces her deceased sister, Satellizer L. Bridget fights the illusion of Kazuha Aoi, Ticy Phenyl encounters Chiffon Fairchild, Arnett McMillan was shown hallucinating over the illusion of Roxanne Elipton, and Roxanne was initially plagued by the visage of three deceased Pandora of her unknown past. Gengo Aoi is plotted against by Atsuko Seiga, but he already knows everything that is happening and wonders who will stand at transcendence. Headquarters realize the Faylan Generators are causing the phenomenon, melting, and they have lost control of them. The world ranked Pandora deduce the causes of breaking and send word that the Stigmata must be kept below thirty percent to prevent losing oneself to chaos or the Stigmata must be ripped from their bodies, which Cassie Lockheart is ordered to do. The Valkyries with their Injection Stigmata are unaffected by the resonating and Gengo gives word for them to cut down the dummy Nova with the full extent of the their Plasma Weapons. Rana and Satellizer struggle against their inner demons, Satellizer losing limbs for the first time. She ultimately develops a new attack and defeats Kazuha only to realize she's nearly killed Kazuya. Satellizer ultimately transcends, saving Kazuya, and Rana becomes the second. However, the Nova react negatively to the transcendence of the two humans and the dummies release rock-like figures from their bodies that mold into real Nova, "Humanoid Forms," that arrive on the training grounds in the span of hundreds. Another new Nova, the Nova Commander, is spotted overhead, controlling the foot-soldiers. The Chevalier arrive to the sight of the clash, but with their lowered Stigmata synchrony, they and the West Genetics Pandora and Limiters are quickly overwhelmed and dozens are killed. Gengo is surprised to learns that a Pandora has transcended, and even more disturbed that the Nova are rapidly evolving. He heads to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide to converse with Maria Lancelot when Sister Margaret arrives and is forced to trust Gengo on the recent, unstable events. When "appropriate countermeasures" are being taken, Su-Na is shown about to open three pods beneath Gengo's lake house. Roxanne and Charles are assaulted by Nova Form Arnett, and Roxanne defeats her though Charles has lost an arm. They encounter the new Nova and Roxanne faces them while Charles retreats with Arnett on Roxanne's orders. The American's Volt Weapon is revealed to be a Plasma Weapon, the only one belonging to a Pandora, and she is the only Pandora able to wound the new Nova with her lowered synchrony rate. Roxanne is ultimately immobilized, but she catches the attention of the Nova Commander. When Charles Bonaparte and Arnett are nearly killed by the Humanoid Forms, Rana, Satellizer, and Kazuya rescue them before taking off to find Roxanne. Meanwhile, Ticy hates her new role at the academy and runs from everything, even Chiffon's illusion following her. She saves a classmate until she herself is attacked by a Nova. Elizabeth Mably arrives with André Françoise, and they save her. Ticy realizes her strength will be meant to defend Elizabeth, and she fights. Both are overwhelmed until Chiffon, who has not been an illusion, allows Ticy to transcend and defeat the Nova. Ticy passes on the title of Student Council President to Elizabeth, but Elizabeth dubs Ticy the strongest Pandora of West Genetics. Lucy Renault saves her Valkyrie contingent from the clutches of another saurian Nova. She declares herself a True Pandora and says her ferocious sisters do not want humans to transcend. She orders the Valkyries to flee as she takes over the situation. Roxanne has been brutally defeated by the Nova Commander and becomes a Nova slave in an Assimilation attack. Rana fights her and nearly kills her until Charles scream awakens Roxanne from the Nova's control. However, Roxanne obliterates her own body to save her comrades. The four girls retaliate against the Nova only to be thoroughly outclassed, feeling the monstrous presence Chiffon Fairchild once bore. Satellizer decapitates the Nova with her transcendent speed, but the Nova generates a human face and mortally wounds Arnett before cutting off Rana's arms. It moves to kill Kazuya and Satellizer until a pink-haired girl arrives on the scene. Two other Pandora obliterate the Humanoid Forms, and the Legendary Pandora are formerly introduced: Cassandra, Teslad, Windy May, and Lucy Renault with the deceased Chiffon Fairchild as the fifth sister. Cassandra, Teslad, and Lucy handle the Humanoid Forms while Windy heals Arnett, Satella, Rana, and Charles wounds while Roxanne is fully revived. The Nova Commander attacks Windy, but kills she it with a swing of her war-hammer Volt Weapon. The Pandora are overcome with shock and instinctive fear of the monstrous woman, and the other Legendary Pandora arrive. Cassandra lovingly hugs Kazuya, and Gengo Aoi and Su-Na arrive on the scene, telling Kazuya the Legendary Pandora are his family. 'Busters Arc' *Spans from Chapters 143 - 174 Summary Gengo Aoi is brought in to the Chevalier headquarters following the chaos of the 12th Nova Clash. The Chevalier are livid that Gengo kept the Legendary Pandora secret; however, Gengo still keeps the truths clash of hidden and slyly suggest to Chevalier Commander Alfred Hughes that he's through with the Chevalier. Gengo believes admits that revealing the true connection between the Aoi Family and the Legendary Pandora would lead to chaos. Sister Margaret briefs the West Genetics underclassman on the recent 12th Nova Clash, introducing the two new types of Nova, the Humanoid Forms and the Pandora-Type; the students begin to suspect that secrets are being kept from them. Gengo detains the fifty-seven survivors of the recent Nova Clash, ordering lethal force onto anyone who tries to escape. Kazuya meets Gengo in his office and Gengo reveals that Kazuya and his sister are the grandchildren of the first Pandora Maria Lancelot. The Legendary Pandora are also their aunts. Kazuya rages at his grandfather and runs out of the building, dismissing Rana and Satellizer along the way. Lucy confronts him and forces him to accept this undeniable truth. Gengo then orders his grandson to go on a date with his aunts, the Legendary Pandora while Satellizer L. Bridget, Ouka Tenjouin, and Su-Na Lee supervise. Cassandra comes across a little girl and quickly becomes attached to her, even attacking the girl's mother when she tries to take back her daughter. Windy May steps in and calms Cassandra. When Su-Na gives her report of the outing, she omits this critical incident. As the Chevalier's predicted, Gengo is orchestrating a new organization out of the Chevalier's control with the Transcendent Pandora, Legendary Pandora, and Valkyries as the core combatants of the team. Gengo has received support and funding from anonymous sources and coerces Atsuko Seiga into his scheme while Su-Na readily follows Gengo into his coup against the Chevalier. Another core element of Gengo's plan in the creation of the Legendary Stigmata to be equipped to the Transcendent Pandora. Atsuko struggles to accomplish this goal, causing Gengo to enlist Scarlett Ohara who arrives with Amelia Evans. Scarlett agrees to help Gengo after seeing "everything" from the woman Gengo chose over her, Maria Lancelot, who is revealed to be alive. The Chevalier secretly wants Gengo executed and they enlist former commander Radox Phantomheim into doing their dirty work. Radox assembles four deranged, murderous ex-Chevalier Pandora who all have nearly 120% compatibility with Stigmata and would have been equipped with Kazuha Aoi's Heroic Stigmata. Petty Layner, Jessica Edwin, and Jessica Edwin are the first women to accept the mission their criminal record would be abolished upon the mission's success. The fourth woman Isuzu Sawatari accepts the mission to enact her desire to slowly murder Su-Na. These women, known as the Busters, are equipped with Plasma Stigmata and are deployed to Gengo's base to "kill the cat." Gengo Aoi has a dinner party planned to congratulate the awakening of his daughters as well as surviving against the growing Nova threat in conjunction with his new organization's induction ceremony. The party goes well while the Busters arrive a few miles away from the base. During the party, Kazuya and Satellizer depart to discuss their relationship which has hit a stag. They are interrupted as the Busters siege Gengo's base and murder the dozens of Chevalier Pandora and Limiters. Gengo is alerted of the intruders' unstable Plasma Stigmata and orders his daughters to handle the situation while all others are to retreat for shelter. The Busters encounter Satellizer and her classmates. A brief battle occurs but Izuzu stops it. She and Petty depart while Isabella and Jessica battle Ticy Phenyl, whom Jessica defeats. Isabella then defeats Satellizer after she molests Abel. Isabella then directs her weapon to Kazuya, but Cassandra awakens and saves him. Petty and Izuzu encounter Rana who is escorting the remaining Legendary Pandora at the pool. Windy May brings Petty to the ground with her war-hammer, prompting Isuzzu to activate her Anti-Freezing. Jessica does the same to Cassandra when the Legendary Pandora proves overwhelming. The three women hear a voice that orders them to destroy. Gengo realizes his three daughters have regressed into N3 Nova and orders the upgraded Valkyries to eliminate them. Windy May quickly proves terrifying as her aura alone is enough to cause Sawatari to flee in fear. A hypnotized Windy uses her own Anti-Freezing and kills a Pandora, and Christine and Ouka intervene before Windy could attack Rana. However, Lucy assumes her true form and combats her sisters instead. Petty flees and abandons her mission. Petty soon encounters Isuzu. They argue and fight, which ends when Isuzu murders splits Petty's skull in half. Isuzu then goes on her own murder spree, happily killing Chevalier Pandora until she intercepts Gengo and Su-Na who need to retreat to West Genetics in order to revive Maria and quell her daughters. Isuzu convinces Su-Na not to fight, results in her mutilating the Korean Pandora and harming Gengo. Before Isuzu could do more, Scarlett and Amelia arrive. Cassandra is initially paralyzed by Jessica's Anti-Freezing. After enduring a direct attack from Isabella, she rises and summons five Pandora-Type Nova to the base, beginning the 13th Nova Clash. '13th Nova Clash' *'From Chapters 175 - 201' To be added 'Exit Revenant Arc' *'From Chapters 202 - Ongoing' Non-Arcs: Filler and Interlude chapters The fillers that interrupt arcs and the interludes between arcs. 'Interlude: "Conclusion"' *Chapter 24 Summary This interlude takes place after the Satellizer and Rana's battles with Arnett and Creo during the Third Year Retaliation Arc; where Elizabeth announces that they'll have to reluctantly back away from Satellizer, what her entourage doesn't know is that this wasn't her own choice to start with. She was ordered by an even higher ranking Pandora, who'd finally caught on to what's been happening. Following that, Kazuya decides to take Satellizer to a theme park as a means to apologize for what happen during the time they were together. A food eating was announced with a wiener dog made of solid gold as a prize; Satella wants it and by fate, Arthur and Ganessa were also at the park and decided to join the contest. Both were reaching their limits, but when it was mentioned that hamburgers were the final dish, all bets are off by then. Satella stacked all five of them and scarf then all down, claiming the victory and the Golden Dachshund. Satella and Kazuya then talk about their day; in the meantime Ganessa was still raging over her defeat while getting a piggyback from Arthur (poor thing) 'Interlude: "Dinner Party"' *Chapter 38 Summary 'Filler: "Forget That; Let's Play Soccer"' *Chapter 52 Summary Elizabeth notices the sophomore's are avoiding her and her friends, while the sophomore's still want to hang out with Chiffon and Ticy. She doesn't realize the sophomore's find Elizabeth a little scary. As a result, Creo invites the second-years to play soccer and Elizabeth suggests they incorporate High End Skills as a fun lesson. Satellizer and Rana get involved as a competition over Kazuya. The friendly game does not go as planned, and ends up in a strip fight, where Rana and Elizabeth strip opposing players to gain an advantage. 'Filler: "Those Who Make The Rules"' *Chapter 065.5 Summary Starts in the first carnival for first years, when Elizabeth Mably, Marin Maxwell, Arnett McMillan entered West Genetics, focusing on Elizabeth and Arnett and the aftermath of the Carnival. Ends with the introduction of Chiffon Fairchild, arriving a week late to school, a direct prequel to Freezing: First Chronicles. Shows that Arnett was a sadistic person, who was only friendly with Marin, and who came in second in the Carnival, to Elizabeth. Her hatred for the girls of privilege lead to a beating by older students for disobeying a military command. Elizabeth when trying to intervene, is beaten for the same reason, as she tried to use her name to stop it. References See also *List of Freezing Anime Story Arcs *Freezing spin-off Manga Story Arcs: **Chiffon Fairchild Arc (Freezing Zero: Volume 0: Freezing: First Chronicle) **Kazuha Aoi Arc (Freezing Zero: Volume 1) **Arnett McMillan Arc (Freezing Zero: Volume 2) **Elizabeth Mably Arc (Freezing Zero) **28th Class Arc (Freezing Zero) **Amelia Evans Arc (Freezing Zero) Category:Synopsis Category:Browse Category:Manga Category:Freezing Manga story arcs